


Recognition

by nekonexus



Category: Gankutsuou (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekonexus/pseuds/nekonexus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took Albert far too long to realize that the Count had achieved his revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recognition

It took Albert far too long to realize that the Count had, in fact, achieved his revenge upon them all. Certainly some had paid the price, in large ways or small, but he had thought that he, at least, had escaped the whirlwind of destruction brought by the Count of Monte Cristo.

Franz would have known better, but then Franz always was more quick to notice such things. Had Franz been there to notice, then perhaps....

Everything would have changed, for Albert would not have been forced to admit that he had loved, and lost, as the Count had.

It was the nightmare that finally made him realize what he was hiding from. It haunted him with careless disregard for his waking life. Infrequent at first, it soon became a nightly vision, that moment....

_Franz, encased in the wreckage of the armour, struggling to speak, to smile, even as blood bubbled on his lips. Each breath carried him closer to death, for his body was beyond repair, but his clever mind was too stubborn... _

_Had Albert leaned over at that moment, leaned closer, and closer still; close enough to touch, to hear that final whisper... to kiss those lips just once... Franz would have tasted of blood and sweat and death, but he would have _known_ for just one moment...._

_But Albert had not. He had been too busy screaming his childish and futile rage, ignoring the salt stream of tears pouring down his cheeks. Ignoring the plea in eyes that would too soon fall shut and never open again. Missing the chance...._

The knowledge came to him too slowly. He resisted it, denied what he knew in his heart of hearts, mocked himself for his strange and entirely inappropriate thoughts. Yet he could not mock himself without feeling more than a twinge of guilt, for Franz...

_Franz..._

_When the dream comes again, he knows he must change it. He is aware, on some level, that he is dreaming, but that awareness is not enough to awaken him. _

_For a moment, he is caught in the chain of the past, and he opens his mouth to yell, as he did, as he always does. Pale fingers move against his wrist, and he stops. Time slows, each heartbeat long and painful, as he lowers his head to Franz._

_Thin breath brushes his cheek, and he hears the words he always knew were said._

_"... love... you...."_

_Such a short distance to move, then, to press his lips to Franz's, to feel and taste the copper tang of blood, the bitter salt of tears._

_Franz's last breath is a sigh, not a gasp._

_He is smiling._


End file.
